1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vascular ligation, and more specifically to clip appliers for vascular ligation.
2. Background Information
Vascular ligation is an important component of a number of surgical procedures. For example, vascular ligation is part of the process of endoscopic vessel harvesting, such as harvesting of the saphenous vein to perform a coronary bypass procedure. Vascular ligation is also an integral part of vein harvesting performed in situ or during a femoral popliteal bypass procedure. Specifically, the tributaries of the saphenous vein must be ligated before the harvesting of the vein can actually occur. Common techniques for performing vascular ligation involve the use of ligating clips and clip appliers. However, current clip appliers are often suited for only open surgery. In addition, ligating clips are often formed in different sizes such that vessels of varying dimensions can be ligated.
Vein harvesting is typically a traumatic procedure, and the common techniques for positioning and applying ligating clips can contribute to the invasiveness of the vein harvesting procedure. Increased trauma to the patient""s body can be dangerous and often leads to a longer recovery period for the patient. Thus, being able to position and apply ligating clips in a minimally invasive manner is desirable because of the need to limit the trauma to a patient""s body.
The present invention provides in one embodiment a clip applier in contact with an actuating assembly which actuates the clip applier among at least a first position, a second position and a third position. The clip applier can receive a first ligating clip when the clip applier is in the first position, and the clip applier can receive a second ligating clip when the clip applier is in the second position.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the clip applier includes a jaw having first and second movable sections adjacent to each other. In another embodiment, the first section is rotatably coupled to the second section, which is translatably actuated by the actuating assembly. In yet another embodiment, the first and second movable sections are resilient and are urged together by the actuating assembly.